1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid-absorbing pad assembly and to a method of making such pad assembly and in particular to a pad assembly which may be used on a bed, chair, wheel chair, or the like; and, such pad assembly has particular use in keeping a urinary incontinent patient, a surgical patient, or anyone subject to drainage of body fluid(s) for example, dry and comfortable.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known in the art to provide a liquid-absorbing pad assembly which comprises a top layer, a bottom waterproof layer, and an absorbent layer disposed therebetween; and, such a liquid-absorbing pad assembly has been proposed for use as a bed pad and as a chair pad.